


The Heat

by FennyBoi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bisexual, Gay, M/M, Neptune just wants to play, SeaMonkeys, Smut, Sun is in Heat, Team RWBY - Freeform, Yang is a troll, Yaoi, hydrophobia, only at the end though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennyBoi/pseuds/FennyBoi
Summary: Sun is in heat and Neptune is going out of his way to make Sun feel better. Even though he has no idea why his friend is acting the way he is. Yang just wants them to get together so she can win her bet against Weiss.





	1. Urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun is in heat, Neptune is oblivious

Sun gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp, crisp droplets fall on his back. The cold sapping through him but doing little to stop the rising flush over his skin.

Every year.

Every year he went through this cycle which could last for a week or even longer. The undesirable need. The need for touch, pleasure, sex. That thought caused his blush to deepen as he let out a faint moan. Fuck this was going to be hard. Being still at Beacon didn't make it better considering he had classes and a team to lead. With that thought in mind, he let out a sigh before finishing up in the shower.

Pulling on his usual unbuttoned white shirt and simple necklace he got dressed his tail quickly flicking off stray droplets on his body. He was surprised to find that his team wasn't back yet. Perhaps he hadn't spent as long in the shower as he thought. Nope, looking at the clock read half past six meaning he had been in there for almost an hour. He was about to consider looking for them when he heard the sound of the door open.

Sure enough the familiar blue hair showed itself as Neptune walked in. Immediately Sun jumped towards him startling him enough to cause him to drop whatever he was holding. "Ah! Sun." He said before looking down at the now fallen books and papers. "Dust warn me next time." He muttered but flashed the Faunus his familiar grin as he started to pick them up.

"Sorry! Where were you? Speaking of where is Sage and Scarlet?" He asked just realizing that the two weren't there. Neptune stood up at that as he gave Sun a quizzical look moving towards the desk.

"Scarlet's family is down. They went to visit. Didn't you get the message?" He asked setting down the school work as he leaned against the desk. Sun's tail curled as he watched him a familiar wave of heat overtaken him as he watched the tanned male remove his googles his hands trailing to his coat before they suddenly stopped. "Uh... Sun?" Neptune said gaining the blondes attention once more as he looked up.

"Yeah, bro?"

A sigh escaped him before he shrugged, "Ugh nevermind. They should be back in a week or so." Neptune said returning to what he was doing unzipping his jacket and pulling it off of his shoulders. Sun let out a sigh of relief at his words. That meant he only had to worry about one person. Although admittedly he had never been around Neptune when in heat. He was usually able to get away. Just for some reason, it came early this year.

Feeling another rush go through him he shuddered his tail curling as he went and jumped onto his bed trying to ignore it. He closed his eyes briefly before suddenly yelping as Neptune slapped his hands down on the bed. "What are you doing!" He yelled smirking as he poked Sun on the nose.

"Bro!" Sun complained pushing Neptune off of his bed before smirking at the following thump and laugh.

"You should have seen your face!" Neptune gasped out between giggles as he got up. He was only in his white shirt now, and a couple of buttons undone which caught Sun's attention. Of course, the Faunus had seen his best friend naked before but never in heat. Not when all he wanted was to mate. Face flushing he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man." He said, but this time he kept an eye on the other. Neptune was currently cleaning off his trident using the shiner to get out the various gunk. It took him about twenty minutes till he seemed satisfied. Looking back up he found Sun's eyes still on him, and he tilted his head.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sun replied back.

"Great! Let's go out to eat then." Neptune suggested grabbing his coat and pulling it back on again. He missed Suns nervous look as he started to rearrange his tie. He was excited to hang out him and Sun. They hadn't been able to do that in awhile what with the tournament and Sun always over with Team RWBY. Of course he almost always brought along Neptune just it wasn't the same as being alone with the guy.

Hearing Sun hop down from the bed he watched as the Faunus ran a comb through his hair his tail dancing behind him. Neptune always found the tail amusing. He always wanted to touch it but felt like that would be pushing his boundaries. Finally, Sun set down the comb and was about to turn when Neptune grabbed his hand turning as he started to lead him out. "Okay! I got a great place in mind. I'm so excited. I haven't gotten to hang out with you in years it feels like." He said turning back and smiling at Sun.

Sun had to look away hiding his blush at Neptunes attention. Of course this wasn't out of the ordinary for them but everything about Sun at the moment was hypersensitive. Especially touch and the warmth he got from Neptune's hands seemed to ignite the heat more. Still he fought it as he put on a strained smile as they headed out towards town. In about twenty minutes they were in front of the restaurant and Sun pulled his hands away immediately.

Looking up at the store however he blinked in surprise. "Triton?" He questioned tilting his head as his tail flicked behind him. "Isn't this a little high end?" He said. He heard about it coming in but what he mostly heard was that it was costly. So better for pickpocketing rather than eating.

"Bro don't worry about it. I have a place we can go in the back. I already talked to Sullivan." He explained with a smile. Sun assumed he shouldn't have been surprised. Although he didn't know too much about Neptune's other life, he knew enough that his friend had connections and money. Neptune didn't often use them, however, making it easy to forget. So the fact that he pulled this favor drew his attention.

"What's the occasion?" Sun asked following Neptune in. Walking in he felt severely underdressed which was a new feeling for the Faunus. 

"Hm? Oh, I just noticed you've been down the last few days so I figured this would help make you feel better." Neptune explained being handed a key before he started to lead Sun towards the back. He opened up a door that had a table set up for two and even a movie player. "Today worked out cause it's a Tuesday and they don't have much business in those days. So he said I could take this room." He said with a smile as he walked past Sun and sat down.

Sun, however, was shocked as he felt an overwhelming feeling of love. Neptune may only have platonic feelings for him but damn was he romantic without even trying. Taking a seat close to his friend he looked around for the menu before hearing Neptune giggle. Yes, giggle. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Oh! The city said we could join them on a case again if you're up to being a Junior Detective again." He said.

"Hell yeah! That sounds great." He agreed relaxing despite the romantic mood. His heat can go fuck itself. He was hanging out with his best friend who held more importance. He told it before smiling as a waitress walked in handing Neptune a blue drink and Sun a yellow one. She said something in a different language to Neptune which Neptune surprisingly responded back fluently with.

As she left Sun turned towards Neptune, "You can speak another language?" He asked in shock.

Neptune just smirked before taking a sip of his strange drink. "Yeah man, I can speak up to three languages fluent, and I'm working on the last one." He said.

Sun felt his jaw drop, "Wha? How?" He gasped out.

Neptune shrugged looking past him for a moment, "A Vasilias should be versed in all manners of literature and language." Neptune replied cryptically before pointing at the shake. "You gonna try that?"

Sun just shook his head before reaching down and taking a long swing of whatever it was that Neptune got him. Immediately his eyes widened however as he followed it with another big sip. "What is this?" He asked in shock licking his lips as he practically vibrated.

"Banana and Coconut Colada," Neptune said pleased that he liked it. He had a feeling he would.

"Oh, dust this is fucking amazing!" Sun said before practically leaping out of his seat when he heard the waitresses voice from before.

"Glad to hear that." She said with a smirk. Neptune laughed and winked at her as she came over and set down a couple of deep-fried food. Sun hadn't seen them before, so he didn't know what to think. He was about to ask when he saw Neptune's eyes on the girls as he gave her his signature wink. She giggled before rolling her eyes and leaving the room. Sun felt an odd twinge of sadness at that but tried to ignore it.

What? What did he expect? Neptune was a flirt, and this wasn't a date.

"You gonna try them?"

"Yeah."

They were as good as the rest of the meal and Sun let out a content sigh. Leaning back, he patted his stomach and grinned. After the breaded chicken they were given a big meal that was oddly sweet and reminded him of Haven cooking. It was great and the amount of gratitude he had for Neptune was only growing as they left the restaurant.

Or at least attempted too. Bumping into Neptune, he frowned before looking outside and seeing the rain pelting down. Neptune's phobia was extreme and although Sun didn't know why he was comforting as reaching out he allowed his tail to wrap around the other's waist. Neptune seemed startled by this considering Sun had never done this before. "Come on stay by me." The Faunus urged.

With a sigh, Neptune nodded as he leaned against Sun as the Faunus started to lead him outside. Sun did his best to keep his friend steady as he began to move quickly practically running as he headed back towards Beacon Academy. They made it back significantly much faster then they left, and the minute they were undercover Neptune turned and hugged Sun tightly with Sun's tail wrapping more protectively over him as he held the slightly taller male.

The moment, however, was interrupted as a loud whistle sounded from behind them. Springing away from Neptune, Sun turned spotting Yang with an amused look on her face, "Please please by all means don't ruin the love fest because of me. I quite enjoyed it."

"It was just a hug!" Sun shot back crossing his arms shivering slightly due to the cold. He hadn't even noticed his tail was still wrapped around Neptune till he felt the others gloved hands touch it. He froze immediately before his tail flicked back his face flushing red.

That felt deliciously good, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths to hold back the urge to just- to pin the other and claim him right there. "You sure about that Sun?" Yangs voice said drawing his attention back to her. He hadn't realized he had been staring.

"I... yeah.. yeah. Think I'm just gonna go to bed. Goodnight!" He said sternly before turning and practically running away. He had to get away from him. This week was going to be long.


	2. Please..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune goes out partying while Sun starts to give in more to his animalistic side.

Neptune watched him go in confusion wondering if it was something he did. Or maybe what Yang said? He didn't understand why that would have bothered Sun though. It wasn't the first time people thought that they were together. Now that he thought about it they got teased a lot even by there own team. Shaking his head though Neptune decided he did all he could as he looked over at Yang, "So what are you doing roaming the halls. Hoping to run into someone special?" He asked his lips twisting up into a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"I was gonna go hit the clubs." She said before looking back at him. "Wanna come?" She questioned with a sidelong glance. Neptune kept his composure in check not wanting to give out his inner excitement at her words. Flashing her one his signature grins, he nodded.

"I'd love that." He said.

The door slammed shut in his room as Sun raced towards the bathroom intent on throwing water on his face. He had enough sense to close the door behind him as he started to trail his hands along his body. Tears were threatening to fall. It was getting painful, and he needed to relieve this somehow. Worried that Neptune might follow him, he turned on the shower before stepping inside. Hopefully by the time he did the heat would have subsided.

Sun's blue eyes blinked worriedly at the clock as it turned slowly to 3:45. Where was he? He wondered. He had figured out that Neptune must have gone out with Yang after he left and although that hurt he understood. Still this late? He had just jumped down and was reaching for his shirt when the door turned and started to unlock. He watched as Neptune practically stumbled in a faint flush on his face from too much alcohol. 

Sun took a whiff of his scent relieved that the only Yang scent on him appeared to be what you pick up by being near him. Not intimacy. Not like he cared. Neptune could do what he wanted. It wasn't his business. "Where were you?"

"Ah! Holy dust Sun what are you still doing up?" Neptune said putting a hand on his heart.

"Was worried about you," Sun said with no filter. He felt needy and a bit scared.

Neptune frowned at that through his visible haze as he started to undress. Usually, he'd only get to his shirt and then would finish in the bathroom, but oddly enough today he just continued. Sun felt the heat rising again. An underlining hunger as he took in his friends revealed chest, watching as he worked on his pants. 

"I didn't ask you to wait up. I thought you were sick." Neptune said sliding out of his pants with a sigh of relief as he looked around for a moment gaze finally resting on Sun.

Sun swallowed before blushing and looking down. Even looking at Neptune was making the heat come on full force. He hardly noticed when he started to step towards him. Neptune for his part didn't step away as he watched the other. "You okay man?" He asked before a gasp escaped him as Sun pulled him into a kiss.

He could taste the alcohol on Neptune's lips but didn't care his need for being close to the other male too much for him. Licking the other's lips, he stifled a gasp as Neptune shoved him off. 

"Ah Sun what the fuck?" Neptune complained touching his lips as he blushed softly through the flush.

Sun's eyes slowly widened in horror as he realized what he did. "Oh. OH no! No! I'm sorry I didn't-" He began before freezing as Neptune leaned down, so they were inches away from each other.

"Is s'dat why you've been acting weird?" Neptune asked eyes blinking tiredly. Sun couldn't answer his mouth agape as Neptune suddenly leaned forward again and kissed him on the lips. Sun returned it immediately pulling the other male on top of him as he let out a needy moan. However, at that Neptune stopped as if that cut through the fog that was clouding his mind.

"Sun.... what are you doing?" He asked before Sun flipped him as he crawled on top of him. Hungry. Desperate.

"Please... I want you. I want you to love me." Sun said his hands were trailing over Neptune's chest as he licked along the muscles. Neptune just had a confused look on his face, but the sensation felt right, so he closed his eyes as he accepted it.

"Ah, I already love you. You're my best friend."

"No. More. More. Mate. Need to.." Sun said panting his movements getting more hurried as he reached lower using his tail to slip into Neptune's waistband. Using his tail he stroked along his friends half hard member as Neptune let out a surprised gasp that turned into a moan. Sun quickly swallowed it as he pulled him into another deep kiss.

His hips bucked against the movement till Neptune stopped as if coming to a realization. Throwing Sun off of him Neptune stumbled to his feet before putting his hands up defensively. "Stop! I don't know what game your playing Sun but I won't have no part of it." Neptune said before crawling up onto his bed and pulling the covers over himself. "Mm felt good though." He said which was more for himself and he hardly realized he said it out loud. Tonight was still a good night for him, and he wondered how much of it he would remember. Eh, that's a problem for hungover me, he thought.

Sun, however, whined as what he considered his mate left him. To go to sleep. Sleep! Scratching his head and still, in a more feral mood, he walked over to his bed before laying down. Curling up his tail rested against his chest as he closed his eyes. He'd convince his mate tomorrow. The more animalistic side decided as their eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the things you do when you are drunk
> 
> Comment if you have any reviews and stuff... otherwise I should have a chapter out either later today or tomorrow. Depends on my mood ;)


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neptune doesn't remember much about last night but as the day goes on he keeps having flashbacks of the night before

Neptune woke up with a groan his hand immediately coming up to rub at his forehead. Okay perhaps going out partying last night was a bad idea. He thought through the ringing in his head. Taking a couple of deep breaths to fight his rising nausea it was then that he realized his naked state. He never slept naked, so it came to a shock to him. Looking around the room, he found Sun sleeping on his bed his tail curled over his nose, a pout on his face.

He didn't remember much about last night but, he recalled something about Sun. He was awake when he got back wasn't he? He asked himself scratching at his chin before shrugging and leaping down off of his bed. He grabbed his clothes quickly as he headed into the bathroom. He didn't much like taking a shower but he also didn't like smelling like tequila.

So hopping under the spray of the water he just let his vices about it go as he enjoyed the relief the shower caused. Careful not to stay under the water too long in case his semblance kicked in, he exited quickly. Soon he looked like his usual hot self and flashing a smile at himself in the mirror he flinched at the pain that movement caused him. "Ugh.... ow." He muttered before sighing and leaving the room.

Stepping out though he was surprised to see Sun. The Faunus immediately turned when Neptune entered looking like he was sniffing the air. Neptune giggled at that as he walked over to him. "Morning Sunshine." He teased putting a hand on his hip. 

Going and sitting down on his bed. He let out a soft sigh as he rubbed at his temples. "Thank dust we only have a lesson after lunch." He muttered looking at the time.

"How much of last night do you remember?" Sun asked suddenly.

"Oh? I don't know bits and pieces. I remember taking you out to dinner then going drinking with Yang. I think I remember someone tried to roofie her and... oh boy haha we had to go to a different club let's just put it that way." Neptune said chuckling at the memory.

"Do you remember... getting home?" Sun urged looking nervous. That fact made Neptune feel nervous wondering what the importance of that statement was.

"I... I don't know a little. I remember that Yang kissed me on the cheek goodnight then I came here and you.... you were still up and... something.. something else." Neptune said struggling to remember. Sun, however, burst to his feet.

"Haha, it doesn't matter Nep. Was curious how wasted you were last night. I uh gave you a word you were supposed to remember." Sun said in attempts to deflect the other. He even flashed his usual grin as he stood up trying to look more confident. It worked as Neptune immediately smirked shaking his head.

"Oh yeah sorry, bro... was it pineapples?" He asked just guessing out of thin air. "Got pretty hammered last night. Sorry." He said before looking over at the tv. "Tell you what let's play ninja warrior for a bit so I can make up for leaving you here to sleep," Neptune suggested hopping over to the couch and turning on the system. Sun followed more slowly till the monkey boy sat down next to him grabbing the other controller. Soon they were engaged in a match within the game although it became apparent that Sun wasn't trying.

Instead of calling him on it, however, Neptune just kept playing his mind wandering as his gaze followed the graphics on the screen. 'Please I want you!' Sun's voice seemed to echo in Neptune's head causing him to mess up his combo giving Sun an opening as he cut his health down to red. Sun's voice in his head sounded real though. 

DEFEATED.

"Ha! Best two out of three?" Sun suggested with a smirk as his character jumped victoriously. Neptune just nodded hunching his shoulders as he started off the next round strong although his mind still wandered. What happened last night? Something happened. Did Sun lie to him?

'Mate. Need to mate. Pleasure although strange since he was using his tail...' Standing up abruptly he just dropped his controller looking over at Sun strangely who had lowered his controller after pressing the pause button. "Nep... you okay?" He asked nervously.

"I... yeah... yeah I'm fine. Need a bite to eat." He lied grabbing his goggles and attempting to head towards the door. Sun followed as he fell into step next to him his tail coming out to brush over Neptune's wrist. The bluenette looked down at it before back at Sun. He hadn't realized how weird his friend was acting till now. It was as if Sun couldn't even leave his side for a moment his eyes having a hungry glint to them that sent a shiver down Neptune's spine.

The two walked down the hallway side by side with Neptune leading. As Sun's tail wrapped around his wrist, Neptune knew something was off. 

Snapping he turned before slamming Sun against the wall not meaning to act so violent but reacting more off of confusion and fear, "What are you doing?" He asked moving closer to the others body as their eyes met, locked and focused on each other. "Why are you acting like this?" Sun however was lost in his emotions as he suddenly leaned forward pulling Neptune into another kiss. This time them both sober enough to remember it.

Neptune's grip loosened before Sun dropped, the kiss not breaking as Sun wrapped his arms around Neptunes back pulling him closer to himself. Neptune was in a state of shock his face flushing a deep red as his eyes squeezed shut. Sun's lips felt soft against his and letting go of his resolve his grip tightened in Sun's shirt as he answered the kiss. Tilting his head, so they had better access. Sun's tail wrapped around his waist as he let out a soft whimper finally pulling away from Neptune his eyes lidded and lost as he took in the blue-haired male. "I love you." He whispered.

"Sun..." Neptune started confused and deeply flustered as he took a step back running a hand across the rim of his goggles before looking down. "I.. I'm not.." he stopped himself. 

Neptune knew for a fact that he was bisexual, but oddly enough the boy never thought of Sun this way. Sun was always just his best friend so the sudden shift gave him pause and he wasn't sure how to go forward with this. Neptune didn't even understand why it had happened. 

Instead of pulling away though he tightened his grip on Sun's shirt and pulled him into another hard kiss. 

He wasn't against trying.

After all he wasn't lying when he said he loved Sun last night. Pulling away from the Faunus his hand interconnected with the other as he turned to lead them back to the shared room. He stopped however when he came face to face with not only Team RWBY but half of Team JNPR who both had a look of shock on their face. "I KNEW IT!" Yang suddenly yelled breaking the silence between the group.

Neptune just lowered his head as he dragged Sun past them his eyes wide and face as red as Ruby's cloak. The group only had one more look at them before they disappeared around the corner.


	4. Mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this is when the smut happens. Also there's a snippet of Team RWBY at the bottom so if you are curious about that I have it marked with Meanwhile.

The minute the doors shut behind them Sun turned and pinned Neptune against the wall. His body flushes against him as he kissed him desperately. "Please. Mate. Mate." He begged lost in his more animalistic side.

Any thought of stopping this fled Neptunes mind when he felt Sun grab his crotch kneading the area as the Faunus started to suck on Neptune's ear. A breathy moan escaped him as his hips bucked wanting more friction. Sun answered that movement by ripping off his pants allowing them to fall to Neptunes' feet as he shimmied out of them. "Why do you always wear so much," Sun said voice lower than usual.

"Hey! Just cause you guys let it all hang out doesn't mean I wa- oh!" Neptune cut off when Sun sunk his teeth softly against his neck. It was a weird feeling, but regardless it sent a wave of pleasure through him. Distracting him from his Jacket being thrown off. His hands came up to wrap in Suns shirt as he started to pull off his already unbuttoned one. He felt Suns tail meet his hands at that point as it wrapped around them. Soon they both stood naked in front of each other as they both pulled off the last garment of decency.

Neptune panted before blushing at the situation as he looked over Sun. Resting a hand on his shoulder, Neptune bit his lip, "Sun... wait... wait one moment." He asked squeezing his shoulder as his eyes locked with the strangely glinted blue ones of his friend.

He didn't know what would become of this. Them being together like this and being the intellectual he had more forethought to worry about it. He didn't want to ruin what they had because of this. He wasn't even sure that the Faunus was aware of his sexuality. Perhaps he was on a primal level but when he recovers from whatever this was then what?

Neptune suddenly yelped when he was thrown down back hitting what appeared to be Suns bed as the boy crawled on top of him. "I said wait!" He practically yelled. A whine followed that as the other shifted above him hands digging in hard into the blankets.

This action then reminded Neptune of his other fear. He had never been with another guy before. Yes, he had dated, but he never got to this stage of it. Not even with a female. It was always just touching cause he wasn't able to take that next step. If he went through with this that would mean....

Hands pawing at his hips distracted him from that thought as he looked down at the pouting face of Sun. He seemed so desperate and needy, and he could tell that he was trying to stop himself. His face screwed up in pain, his tail flicking around wildly as he writhed. Yet he respected Neptunes wishes which caused a rush of warmth to burn through his body.

"Do you want me to take you or are you gonna take me?" He asked shakily, unsure if those were the right words.

"Take. Take!" Sun replied back in the one-syllable words that he seemed only capable of in this form. At those words, the monkey started to attack him again trailing and exploring the other's body as he kissed and nipped at where he could. Neptune let out a soft moan as he slowly pushed himself over so he was lying on his stomach. He figured it had something to do with the heat.

Sun was still a male, so perhaps that's why he preferred this at this point. Neptune just hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as he expected. A shiver went down his back as Suns hands explored his backside before finally landing on his ass. A cry of pain escaped him as Sun suddenly shoved a finger up inside him. It burned, and his entrance immediately tightened around the intrusion. Something wet followed causing Neptune to push his face into the pillows. He could hear Sun sucking at his fingers so perhaps that's what was happening.

He didn't mean to be such a pillow whore at this point, but he was so far out of his element he didn't know what to do. He was relaxing against it though. Even a hint of pleasure going through him at each swipe of now three fingers inside him. Then suddenly white-hot pleasure as Sun hit his prostate causing his back to arch as he unconsciously pushed back wanting more. At that point, Sun removed his fingers. Neptune risked a glance at Sun. Finding him looking down at him curiously his tail wiggling behind him, eyes dark with lust. Sun abruptly grabbed Neptune's hips lifting him up so that Neptune was on his knees in front of him.

Sun then nuzzled into his neck as Neptune felt Sun line himself up at his entrance. A whimper escaped him as Sun started to push inside, his body struggling to accept it. The Faunus was holding him still as he petted his hair. Another buck forward caused Neptune's vision to blur slightly, but he fought through it turning so he could better see Sun. Again he saw the restraint. He could tell the male just wanted to move, to take him hard and fast but he didn't. Panting Neptune leaned back before shifting his hips giving Sun better access which the Faunus claimed as he thrust forward drawing out a cry from Neptune.

Whatever restraint Sun had before was now gone however as he thrusted up hard into Neptune pulling back and continuing this movement as he held Neptune still. Neptune was in pain which was slowly turning into pleasure at each snap of Sun's hips. "Ah. Ah! Ah~" Neptune moaned unable to stop himself. He felt Sun's teeth fasten into his shoulder as Sun rolled his hips against Neptune using his hands to hold the taller male still as his movements quickened. 

His tail came to wrap around Neptunes waist finding his cock and tightening around it adding to the overwhelming pleasure Neptune was feeling. "Sun~ ah there... there." Neptune moaned out as Sun hit his prostate again.

Pushing Neptune down into the bed, Sun gave a few hard thrusts that pushed Neptune hard against the bed, but the blue-haired male stayed up panting as his whole body practically arched in pleasure. "Can't take much more." Neptune whimpered out just as Sun gave one final thrust letting out a snarl that turned into a whimper as he released deep inside of Neptune holding him down as Neptune hit his release a moment later crying out as he spilled all over the mattress.

His eyes squeezed shut as he attempted to get his breath back. That's when he realized that Sun was still inside of him and quite large. 

"That was great!" Sun said seemingly capable of full sentences now despite the interrupting pants. He had a content look on his face, his eyes more clear of the daze. 

"Why are you still inside?" Neptune replied back in confusion and also a bit uncomfortable. It kind of hurt.

Sun looked started at that before looking away. "Um... it'll go away in a few moments."

Neptune sighed, "Great."

-~-~-~-~ Meanwhile -~-~-~-~-~

"I did not see that coming." Jaune said shaking his head as he speared another piece of broccoli. He was still in a state of shock after what they had witnessed in the hall. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were doing as they left.

"I think it's cute." Ruby cut in getting a bark from Zwei.

"Still, they seemed straight to me. Maybe that's why Neptune denied me at the dance." Weiss cut in with her own two cents.

"Nah. I knew Neptune was Bi. He told me awhile ago although I didn't expect Sun to be." Yang said with a grin as she elbowed Weiss. Weiss looked upset at this fact still not believing that Neptune denied her because he couldn't dance.

"When you are in heat. You'd do anything." Blake cut in quietly.

"HE'S IN HEAT?" Weiss, Yang, and Jaune said at the same time.

"Yes, that's why he's been acting strangely. Most Faunus aren't completely straight either. We go for what the Heat wants." She said before standing up. "I'm going to the library."

"Wait! Not completely straight, heat. Blake, do you go in heat too? Blake? Blake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think this is completely. I have nothing really to add


End file.
